La Caída de los Elementos de la Armonía: Equestria Falls
by Yaelxd
Summary: El Fantasma de la Muerte amenaza el mundo una vez más, y ha encontrado a los Elementos de la Vileza para asegurar su reino: caballeros de la oscuridad, con runas de muerte y destrucción, doblegados por la voluntad del Emperador Lich. Esta es la hora de su ascenso, esta es la hora de su oscuro renacimiento...
**Prólogo**

 _La historia es algo tensa, escasea de comedia pero no deja de estar interesante y profunda. A pesar de que My Little Pony sea una franquicia alegre y divertida, tiene ciertos secretos hechos por fans que podrían estremecer a cualquiera, como la versión estilo Joker de Batman sobre Pinkie Pie, el origen de Spike, la pérdida de Twilight por ser una alicornio, entre otras muchas._

 _Antes de que todo pasase, la Princesa Twilight y la Princesa Celestia tuvieron que aventurarse a los páramos helados más allá de Yakyakistan (según el autor) para detener a una amenaza incluso mucho más grande que el Rey Sombra. Al regresar, Celestia le ordena a Twilight que se esconda porque alguien viene. He aquí donde se desata la aventura de las vidas de los Elementos de la Armonía…_

 _Puedes notar algunos guiños a otras franquicias durante la lectura siempre y cuando pongas atención. Puedes imaginar a los OC's (de manera seria) físicamente a tu gusto. También hay abreviaciones en los nombres de los personajes._

 _ **Disfruta el fic y deja un review si el fic fue de tu agrado. No olvides agregarlo a favoritos.**_

 **Capítulo 1: En la Oscuridad**

Twilight estaba oculta, respirando frenéticamente pero trataba de guardar la calma. Diamond Tiara estaba usando un cuerno proyectado con oscuridad; es decir que no era físico. Una espada estaba siendo controlada por ese cuerno que emanaba la oscuridad. Celestia estaba perpleja, no sabía qué pasaba pero le siguió la corriente a la ya adolescente potranca. Estaban en la torre donde Celestia elevaba el sol con su magia, donde estaba la losa.

 **Celestia:** ¿Alguna vez te has hablado a ti mismo, Diamond Tiara?-suspiró-Tiara…tú no eres una asesina.

 **Diamond T:** ¿Cómo sabe lo que soy? ¡He hecho cosas horrendas!

 **Celestia:** ¿Cómo maldecir a las Cutie Mark Crusaders? ¿Decir a la Princesa Luna que me entregase un collar maldito, el cual tú sabías que lo estaba? ¿O cambiar una botella de sidra por un veneno adulterado? Perdóname, Tiara, pero esas acciones fueron tan débiles que ni siquiera las hiciste de corazón.

 **Diamond T:** ¡Él confía en mí! Fui elegida…-mostró su muslo con su Cutie Mark, un cráneo de dragón.

 **Celestia:** Déjame facilitártelo…-su cuerno empezó a brillar pero Tiara lo impidió con su magia-Muy bien…muy bien…parece que no estás sola. ¿Hay otros? ¿Cómo?

 **Diamond T:** Desde las ruinas en Everfree…tomamos un atajo que nos trajo acá-decía con una voz temblorosa.

 **Celestia:** Ingenioso…Tiara, hace años mi hermana tomó muchas decisiones equivocadas, permíteme ayudarte…

 **Diamond T:** ¡No quiero su ayuda! ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Debo matarla!…o él me matará-miraba a Celestia con los ojos llorosos.

Se oyeron pasos yendo hacia arriba. Celestia miró y habían llegado la Reina Chrysalis, dos simuladores de sus esbirros y el Ahuizotl. Twilight estaba algo asustada, quería hacer algo pero la presencia negativa la hacía sentir débil. Chrysalis sonrió a Celestia y tomó la palabra.

 **Chrysalis:** Vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?-se acercó a Tiara y le acarició un poco la melena-Bien hecho, niña.

 **Celestia:** Buenas noches, Chrysalis. Esto amerita presentaciones… ¿no crees?

 **Chrysalis:** Me gustaría, princesa, pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo. Vamos, Tiara… ¡hazlo!

 **Diamond T se quedó con la espada levitando, cerró los ojos y trató de moverla pero su culpa le impedía. Twilight miraba y, desesperada, empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno pero alguien se lo impidió, era la Princesa Luna, le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y ella se encargaría. Twilight, asustada, asintió y bajó su cabeza.**

 **Ahuizotl:** No tiene las agallas…es igual que Daring Doo. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

 **Chrysalis:** ¡No! Lich dijo que la niña debía hacerlo. Este es tu momento, Tiara, hazlo-guardó silencio unos segundos-¡Adelante, Tiara, ahoraaaa!

Diamond T temblaba y quería llorar pero alguien interrumpió, por lo cual dejó caer la espada, asustada.

 **Luna:** No…

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna, Tiara estaba temblando pero estaba menos alterada que antes. Chrysalis observaba fijamente a Luna con desprecio mientras que Ahuizotl se acercó un poco.

 **Celestia:** Hermana…-miró a Luna con sus ojos llorosos-…por favor.

 **Luna:** Perdóname…-con su cuerno hizo un hechizo mortal que hizo que Celestia muriese y cayera por el precipicio de la torre.

Algo se destrozó dentro del Twilight al ver esto, ver morir a su mentora de todos los años fue horrible ante sus ojos, y más porque la autora de su muerte fue su propia hermana…Se quedó impactada y sólo derramó una lágrima. Chrysalis sonrió y se puso en la losa de la torre, lanzando con su cuerno todo su poder de felicidad contenido. La apariencia de Luna empezó a cambiar poco a poco a Nightmare Moon, no cambió del todo, pero lo hizo.

 **Chrysalis:** ¡Síiiiii!-gritaba y reía mientras expulsaba su poder en el cielo.

Tiara tragó saliva, a punto de derramar llanto, pero Ahuizotl la tomó con su cola, poniéndosela en su lomo. Todos fueron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a un comedor, bien ordenado; Twilight los siguió. Chrysalis empezó a caminar sobre la mesa y patear todos los platos y vasos ahí. Los demás sólo caminaban mientras mataban a un par de guardias, salvo Tiara. Chrysalis fue volando a donde solían estar guardados los Elementos de la Armonía, rompió los vitrales con mucha risa y siguió estropeando cosas.

Todos llegaron a Ponyville, Chrysalis, Luna y los simuladores volando, y Ahuizotl con Tiara bajando de la montaña dando saltos. El pueblo parecía estar vacío, y los que estaban presentes huyeron asustados. Chrysalis pasó cerca de Sugar Cube Corner. Afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

 **Chrysalis:** ¡Pinkieeee! ¡Hola!

 **Twilight:** ¡Luna! ¡Ella confiaba en usted!

Chrysalis hizo un hechizo con su cuerno que incendió todo el lugar. No paraba de sonreír y miró a Twilight.

 **Luna:** ¡Largo!-gritó, y todos se fueron corriendo menos Chrysalis.

Twilight lanzaba hechizos que la podrían haber herido grave o mortalmente, pero Luna los bloqueaba gracias a que había convocado un escudo con esa función. Miraba seria a Twilight.

 **Twilight:** ¡Peleé, peleé, cobarde! ¡Peleé!-rezongaba acercándose débilmente a Luna, pero Chrysalis la derribó-¡AGH!

 **Luna:** ¡No! Ella le pertenece al Emperador Lich…

Ambas se miraron con rivalidad. Chrysalis sólo alzó la cabeza con orgullo y se fue caminando con los otros. Luna miró el cuerpo de Twilight moverse, pero pensó que estaba demasiado débil; se equivocó. Twilight se levantó y le volvió a lanzar un hechizo a Luna, pero el escudo hizo que rebotara hacia ella, dejándola un poco herida. Luna se acercó a Twilight caminando.

 **Luna:** ¿Te atreves a usar los hechizos de Starswill contra mí, Sparkle?-su voz fue cambiando poco a poco y su apariencia estaba a punto de cambiar. Twilight la miraba con impotencia-Así es…Nightmare Moon traerá la noche eterna…-su conversión fue total.

Nightmare Moon se alzó con sus alas y se fue volando con los demás, dejando a Twilight demasiado débil. Tendría que dejar pasar unos minutos para que pudiera recuperarse. Ella se estaba derrumbando por dentro.

Acto seguido, después de recuperarse durante unos minutos, llegó con todos los súbditos allí presentes, incluyendo a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Twilight se acercaba poco a poco y la vio, a la Princesa Celestia yaciendo muerta en el suelo. Algunos ponis sollozaban, no iban a tener más seguridad, no había quién los liderara…estaban perdidos. Twilight se sentó a un lado del cadáver de Celestia, tomó su corona y la colocó a su derecha. Empezó a acariciar al cabello apagado de la Princesa. Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno con una luz blanca y brillosa mientras lloraba de dolor, todos los unicornios, a excepción de Twilight, le siguieron el paso e hicieron brillar sus cuernos para iluminar el cielo en tributo a Celestia debido a que las nubes grises estaban presentes. Todos sentían dolor en ese momento, no era dicha, no era nada, sólo un vacío dentro de todos los súbditos de Celestia y habitantes de Ponyville. Las nubes se empezaron a iluminar y tornar a gris, no podían hacer nada más. Applejack, con muchas lágrimas en las mejillas se acercó a Twilight y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El pelaje de Celestia era bello y joven…pero todo cambió hasta volver gris y oscuro. Twilight, sollozando, le dio un beso en la frente al cadáver de la Princesa y se apartó mientras todos miraban el triste escenario.

Este suceso marcaría la historia de toda Equestria, la vida de Twilight y las Mane 6, el corazón de su hermana.

LA GUERRA CONTRA EL EMPERADOR LICH, EMPEZÓ…


End file.
